


Synthesis

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is their differences that bring forth change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 19 - Duality

 

There are two sides to every story, they say.

Love and hate.

War and Peace.

Violence and passive resistance.

It’s all together too simple.

Life resides in the gray. Context and motivation changes and elicits within each person the possibility to go down many roads.

Charles teaches peace while knowing he could bring the world down with one well placed thought.

Erik carries the scars of alienation and torture yet believes true survival of the fittest dictates the necessary segregation of species.

Like everyone, they inhabit a series of contradictions and it’s on those differences that the future is built.

 

 

 

 


End file.
